


I'll Do Anything

by watashiwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gay, Gay Sex, Karasuno, Karasuno Family, M/M, Male Slash, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Past Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 10,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watashiwa/pseuds/watashiwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karasuno vs. Seijou- a match to determine who will face Shiratorizawa. Unfortunately, Karasuno's magnificent setter is off-game- does it have to do with something from his past? This fic contains non-con OiKage, and Kageyama, Oikawa, and Iwaizumi in middle school, as well as underage sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry for this... I'm pretty new to archive of our own, so here it is! My first fic. Let it be known: I DO NOT ship OiKage. This is just something I thought up as a sad headcanon which spiralled into this. Fortunately, it ends somewhat happily :)  
> SPOILERS BUT WARNINGS BELOW  
> This fic contains non-consensual sexual acts and one sex scene, but none of the above are described in detail. It also contains suicidal thoughts, but nothing vivid and no actual suicide.

KAGEYAMA TOBIO

Dread pooled like toxic waste in Kageyama’s stomach, and the other crows didn’t look like they were doing much better. Hinata had been M.I.A. on a bathroom trip for over fifteen minutes, and Yamaguchi looked about ready to join him. Suga was smiling weakly and making small talk to keep up team spirits, but his efforts proved futile. Even the captain was hunched up against a wall, staring blankly across the hallway at the bulletin. The team had been anticipating, yet dreading the outcome of the Seijou v. Dateko match. In one scenario, they’d be up against the stellar serves and fluidity of Aoba Jousai. In the other, the will-breaking Iron Wall of Dateko. A tournament official appeared as if on cue and uncapped a red marker, temporarily blocking the tournament board. When she stepped back, a new red line trailed up from the Seijou v. Dateko bracket, bringing Karasuno face-to-face with-

“Seijou,” Kageyama sighed, face pale. He slid down the wall to sit on the floor next to Daichi. “We’ll win this time for sure,” he muttered under his breath. Kageyama wanted to believe that, if he said it enough times, it would become true. Unfortunately, it was only pointless self-reassurance.

“Sure we will!” If there was anyone on the team who looked like they weren’t marching to the gallows it was Nishinoya. Kageyama was surprised Noya had actually heard him. “I had tons of practice receiving Oikawa’s serves at the spring training camp. With my new technique-” he posed like he was about to do a horizontal dive. “-Shooting Dagger, there’s no way I’ll miss a single serve!” Nishinoya clapped Asahi on the back, jarring him. “Asahi, why so blue? Or should I say… Green? You’re looking like you’re ready to join Hinata and Yamaguchi at their potty party.” Tsukishima made a face.

“Really, Nishinoya-san? ‘Potty party’?” Nishinoya ignored him.

“C’mon guys, we’ve faced loads of powerhouse schools in the past! You all look like Tanaka every time report cards come out.” Tanaka scowled and swatted Noya in the back of his head, flattening his hair. Miraculously, Noya’s artichoke spike sprang back up into its perpetual explosive state. Kageyama momentarily wondered what product Nishinoya used to give his hair such properties, but he resigned himself to the fact that some questions were destined to never be answered.

Suga startled everyone by clapping Noya on the back heartily, a huge grin painting his face.

“All of you ought to take a leaf out of Nishinoya-san’s book. We need to be aggressive and competitive! We bring the fight to Seijou, not the other way around. I know this team has a history of nerves, and we’re usually an emotional rollercoaster when it comes to matches-”

“Not as bad as Bokuto-san,” Tsukishima murmured. Yamaguchi snickered briefly, then went back to looking like they were about to play a match against the grim reaper himself.

“-but this match, I know, will really be the biggest bang at the end of the fireworks finale. I am determined-” Suga shot a glance at the empty husk that was Daichi. “-and I’m sure Daichi is, too, to bring this team all the way to Shiratorizawa. I know we have the power and talent, but at the very least, we need to bring all of our determination onto that court. All of the hours of practice, the training camps, the weekend classes, it all leads up to this. After this match, there will never again be a question of our dedication and skill. Never again will we be known as flightless birds. Karasuno, fly!” Dead silence.

“SUGA-SAAAAN!!” Nishinoya and Tanaka collapsed onto Suga’s shoulders. “You’re too moving! I’m so inspired! Suga-san, lead us! Let us be your warriors in the fight for redemption!” Ennoshita rolled his eyes, but he was smiling. Yamaguchi was looking considerably better, and Tsukishima was trying his best to look unimpressed, but a small smile teased the corner of his mouth. Even Asahi, the most insecure of the lot, was smiling brightly at his classmate, renewed vigor sparkling in his eyes. Kageyama himself felt more like his old self as well. He was sure he’d feel a bit better if Hinata was there so they could go over the hand signals one last time, as well as tempos for cut shots, which was something they’d been having issues with for the past week.

“Suga-san,” Kageyama asked, approaching a beaming Suga. “How long until the match?” Suga looked at the clock over the tournament board.

“About ten minutes until we can go in for warm-ups. Kageyama, could you go go see if Hinata is ready to come out? He’s been in there for a while.”

“That’s what I was about to suggest. I’ll be back in a minute.” Kageyama turned the corner to the bathroom and pushed open the door.

“Hinata?” he called. No response. “Hinata, are you still in here?” As he pushed open the first stall door, he heard the bathroom door open behind him. He reached for the second door, but froze in his tracks when he heard an all too familiar voice call his name.

“Tobio-chan!” Kageyama’s stomach plummeted. Anyone but him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably my least favorite chapter, but please bear with me! It will get better, i promise. I just feel like I didn't really do Asahi justice here... oh well. Please read!

ASAHI AZUMANE

Before every game, no matter what, Asahi had to pee exactly ten minutes before the match. It was like clockwork, and just as reliable. He trotted around the corner, pushed open the door to the bathroom, and stood at the urinal. He flushed, and was walking over to the sink to wash his hands, when he heard a voice from the handicapped stall. Normally, he would have just continued along and left, but the voice was familiar. Was it… Oikawa-san? Asahi couldn’t help but overhear what he was saying.

“I’ll tell you one last time, Tobio-chan,” came Oikawa’s voice, a husky whisper. Tobio… is that Kageyama in there? “We both know I deserve this more than anyone else in this prefecture. Let’s assure my spot-” Asahi heard a sharp intake of breath that didn’t sound like Oikawa. “-in that toouurnament.” As Oikawa drew out the last word, Asahi heard something that sounded like something between a moan and a choked sob. He took that as his cue to leave and pushed the door open as quietly as possible, jogging back to the assigned team spot. What was that?

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

About five minutes into warm-ups, Kageyama returned to the team, his face an 18th century emotionless portrait. He set like a machine- nothing special, but assuredly consistent. Asahi wondered what had taken him so long. Hinata had returned a good ten minutes before him. If it had been Kageyama in the stall with Oikawa, what were they doing? He couldn’t recall Kageyama ever even talking to Oikawa one-on-one. Asahi was so lost in thought he almost received one of Tanaka’s spikes with his face.

A short whistle blow from the referee signalled his call for captains. Daichi and Oikawa met in the middle, good-natured smiles on both sides. Nothing about Oikawa signalled that anything had happened in the bathroom, a sharp contrast to Kageyama. After the coin toss, Oikawa stepped back to serve the ball. The whistle blew, and the match began.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were losing. By a lot. The score was 5-11, and Asahi hated to say it, but it was all Kageyama’s fault. Easy, lofty balls would slip right through his hands, sets would go wildly long or short, and every time he made a halfway decent set Oikawa would side-eye him. Asahi didn’t know if the other team members were seeing it, but after every glare from Oikawa, Kageyama would blush and completely miss the next set. Asahi could smell the tension in the air. Four of Karasuno’s five points were off of serves, and it was only thanks to Nishinoya’s excellent receiving that Seijou hadn’t already taken the set. Asahi shot a quick glance over at Coach Ukai. His face was puce and he looked about ready to tear his hair out. Takeda-sensei had a white-knuckled death grip on his clipboard, and it was a wonder it wasn’t in two pieces. After what seemed like an eon, Coach Ukai shoved the number 9 paddle at Sugawara and Kageyama left the court, looking defeated but… relieved?

As Suga marched onto the court, he raised his eyebrows at Kageyama, but the younger setter kept his eyes glued to the hardwood. Suga’s sets were simple, but steady and strong, and Karasuno managed to bring the score up to 9-13. Asahi lost his mind to the match, and Karasuno climbed one rung at a time up the ladder to Seijou. Still, every time Oikawa was up to serve or Mad Dog was set the ball, it felt more like the rungs of the ladder were coated in oil. And on fire. Suga set the ball high, a signal for Asahi to bring in a killer straight. He began his approach and soared, smashing the ball into an open spot between Seijou’s numbers 3 and 12.

“GO ASAHI-SAN! ONE MORE!” Yamaguchi, Ennoshita, and Kinoshita cheered for Asahi from the sidelines. Asahi turned to flash them a smile, but as he turned he noticed Kageyama huddled at the end of the bench, looking to the world like a baby bird tossed from its nest too soon. As Asahi watched, smile gone, he noticed Kageyama’s shoulders shaking. Was he… crying?! Asahi had never seen Kageyama cry. Not even the time he’d taken one of Yamaguchi’s wayward serves to the face and vomited. He hadn’t even teared up. Asahi was honestly concerned for Kageyama’s bodily health. What if Oikawa-san had poisoned him? Or injected him with something? The symptoms looked serious. Daichi made a point off a serve, and while the ball was being returned Asahi beckoned to him.

“Daichi,” He hissed. Daichi raised an eyebrow but headed over.

“What is it? Are you hurt?” Daichi asked, glancing over at the referee, who was looking confused and a bit annoyed.

“Could we call a timeout? I think there’s something wrong with Kageyama,” Asahi murmured, looking over his shoulder at the boy in question. He was certainly pitiful looking at best.

“We all know there is, but it’s just something he has to get over. Getting inside your own head can be detrimental to a player’s performance.” Daichi moved to reassume his place in the rotation, but Asahi grabbed his arm.

“I mean physically wrong. I, um, overheard something Oikawa-san was saying in the bathroom, and I think To-, um, Kageyama was in there too.” Daichi furrowed his brow.

“You’re sure it was Kageyama?” Asahi shrugged.

“Tobio is Kageyama’s given name, right? That’s what I heard Oikawa say to whoever he was in the stall with.” At this point, the players on both Karasuno and Seijou were looking at Asahi and Daichi, their faces a potent blend of confused, concerned, irritated, and downright angry. Coach Ukai was on the concerned side, and when Daichi held up a ‘T’ he immediately relayed it to the referee, who blew his whistle. The teams marched off to their respective benches, disgruntled muttering coming from Aoba Jousai.

Asahi and Daichi shot each other a look, and walked over to Kageyama.

“Kageyama-san?” Daichi placed his hand on his back. “I hate to ask this so bluntly, but did something happen with you and Oikawa-san earlier?” Kageyama’s face went even whiter. Asahi hadn’t seen anybody go that white since Tanaka had told Yamaguchi that a ghost haunted the Karasuno locker room. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?” A blush tinted Kageyama’s cheeks, striking against his queasy complexion. He swallowed.

“Daichi-san, thank you, I’m fine. Please go-” Kageyama’s face screwed up and a tear slid out of his eye, which he wiped away quickly on his shoulder, like if he did it fast enough nobody would see. “Please, continue to play.” Daichi stood up but Suga smacked him on the shoulder.

“Kageyama-san, what’s wrong? This is completely unlike you. Would you like to talk to somebody one-on-one? Coach Ukai or Takeda-sensei?” Kageyama took a shuddering breath, and Asahi had enough experience with his younger siblings to know he was on the verge of tears. 

“Please, Suga-san, I don’t-” Kageyama’s voice cracked, and he grimaced. “I don’t want anything personal, anything that happened in the past, to affect today’s match. If it’s my fault-” he choked, and once again did his best to regain his composure. “-that something happens in this game, just because of a naive twelve year-old, then I could never forgive myself. Please, please, play your best, and win.” Kageyama mustered up a smile and raised his fist in the air. Asahi would have almost let it go if it hadn’t been the remark about Kageyama’s past. What had happened between him and Oikawa-san in middle school? Asahi decided the only thing that would make Kageyama talk would be to reveal that he had overheard the exchange between him and Oikawa-san in the bathroom.

“Kageyama-san…” Asahi started. His resolve was only hardened when he saw how weak Kageyama looked, his eyes glancing up at him like a child. “I, um,-” Asahi looked over at Suga, and with one glance Suga motioned for the team to follow him to the bench where the coach was seated. “I overheard your conversation with Oikawa-san. Well, part of it. Will you-” asking this of someone else was extremely hard for Asahi, as someone who avoided confrontation as much as possible and hated prying into other people’s personal matters. “Will you tell me what happened in middle school? At Kitagawa Daiichi? I mean, you don’t have to tell me, specifically, but would you tell Daichi or Suga?” Instead of looking ashamed, or angry, or morose, like Asahi had expected, Kageyama looked… resigned.

“I…” Kageyama started. “I have to put my team first. I can see that my mood and demeanor-” Quite a big word from Kageyama, Asahi thought before mentally smacking himself. Now is not the time to analyze your friend’s syntax! “-are negatively impacting the team. I know I need to put aside my embarrassment, because what I did was shameful and completely my fault, and I never thought it would actually come to this. But, I realized that telling my team is the exact opposite of what Oikawa is betting on, so it’s exactly what I’m going to do. Blackmail won’t get you anywhere if you no longer have anything to hold over the other person’s head.” Asahi didn’t think he’d ever heard Kageyama talk so seriously, or wisely. This day was full of firsts.

Asahi beckoned the team over, and they gathered around Kageyama, who took a deep breath. “I never thought I’d actually tell anyone about all this. It all just happened because of the stupid ambition of a twelve year-old setter, and the horniness of his senpai. I’m ashamed, but I know I need to talk about it, at least to you, because we’re family. And in this family, we do what’s best for each other.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is probably one of my favorite chapters... I loved writing small Kageyama, even if some parts made my heart break :')

KAGEYAMA TOBIO- FIRST-YEAR MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT

Kageyama walked into the gym, shifting his volleyball nervously from hand to hand. Usually, only second and third-years were allowed to practice on Wednesday evenings, but he wanted to ask for extra help from his senpai. Kageyama wasn’t afraid to go after things he wanted, especially when it came to volleyball- he had been playing with his father since he was eight. He knew when signing up for Kitagawa Daiichi that it was his chance to become someone. In his mind, he would sign up for a powerhouse school, become their control tower setter, and go on to a high school like Shiratorizawa, or Aoba Jousai. But, to do that, he needed to become better. And, as his father always said, the only way to become better was to learn from people better than you.

Kageyama stepped nervously into the gym, peeking around the corner. Tall senpais practiced all around the gym, setting, spiking, passing, setting. The sound of balls hitting floors, walls, and arms echoed around the gymnasium, and Kageyama was lost in it for a moment before remembering what he was looking for. Who he was looking for. He spotted Oikawa and Iwaizumi practicing sets and spikes in the corner court. Oikawa was admired by everyone on the Kitagawa Daiichi team- he was the official team setter, and his serves were rumored to be the best out of all the middle schools in the prefecture. That was exactly why Kageyama had come. Setting was easy enough to practice on his own; he had the form down, and he could practice his precision and height techniques easily enough with inanimate objects. The one thing he couldn’t seem to get down was his jump serve. Every time he lined up for his approach, he messed up his arm swing, and the second he focused on his arm swing, he would accidentally step over the service line or something of the like.

Kageyama had found the solution to his problem easily enough: ask a senpai to teach him how to perfect his jump serve, one-on-one. The only obstacle standing in his way was the fact that Oikawa never did one-on-one practices with anyone besides Iwaizumi. Everyone else on the team had given up on asking for his advice, but Kageyama was determined. He would do anything to up his volleyball game.

Tentatively, the gangly first-year approached his two senpais, ball still shifting from hand to hand. “Oikawa-senpai?” He asked politely. Oikawa caught the ball he was about to set and looked down at Kageyama bemusedly.

“Tobio-chan! To what do I owe the honor? Is there a surprise team meeting going on?” Oikawa looked around the gym, and upon seeing practice proceed as normal, turned back to look down condescendingly on Kageyama. “No? Then, why is a first-year such as yourself here on senpai practice night?” Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat.

“I, uh, I was wondering if you could, um… teach me to jump serve? You serves are the best, Oikawa-senpai.” Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, and Oikawa’s ego boost was almost visible. 

“Oh, Tobio-chan, aren’t you just the cutest. I might just have to teach you… in return for a kiss.” Oikawa raised one eyebrow seductively, while Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. Noticing Kageyama’s blush, he smacked Oikawa in the back of the head.

“Don’t listen to Oikawa, Kageyama-kun. He flirts with all the first-years.”

“Correction! All the cute first-years.” Oikawa gifted Kageyama with a heavy wink. Kageyama felt uncomfortable, but it was nice that his senpai was paying attention to him. And he did mention teaching Kageyama to serve. Joking or not, Kageyama had to prove to his senpai that he was dedicated.

“I’ll do anything, Oikawa-senpai.” It was Oikawa’s turn to blush, which made Kageyama blush even deeper. Iwaizumi chuckled.

“Wow, Kageyama-kun. I don’t think Oikawa has ever been taken up on one of his offers before.” Oikawa regained his composure, and smirked down at Kageyama. “We’ll talk later, Tobio-chan. For now, let your senpais practice.”

The next day, Kageyama was walking to the gym for whole team practice after his last class. As he was about to step into the gym, a large hand clapped him on the shoulder.

“Good afternoon, Tobio-chan! Care to take a walk with me?” Kageyama’s heart thudded. This could be it!

“Of course, Oikawa-sa-, uh, senpai. But… won’t we miss practice?” Oikawa shrugged. 

“Maybe a bit. But I’ll say we were-” he winked. “Practicing our serves.” Kageyama was elated! Oikawa-senpai was going to teach him to serve after all! “Let’s go, Tobio-chan. Clock’s a-ticking.”

Oikawa led him around the gym and to the path the team took on their twice weekly jogs. Kageyama felt like he was floating. If he could master his serves, with some practice he’d be unstoppable! Oikawa stopped abruptly by a large tree, and sat on its roots. “Have a seat, Tobio-chan.” He smiled and patted the gnarled root next to him. Kageyama did as he was told, a little confused. He had never heard of any serving drills done seated. “I’d like to take you up on your offer,” Oikawa said, eyes boring into Kageyama’s. “I’ll teach you how to serve-” Kageyama brightened. “-in exchange for a kiss.” Kageyama’s smile faded a bit. He couldn’t tell if his senpai was joking or not. As if he could read his mind, Oikawa smiled. “No, I’m not joking. You’re quite a cute little beanpole, Tobio-chan. All I want is a little kiss, that’s all.” Oikawa’s welcoming smile and the practice of serving lessons were all that was needed to convince Kageyama. He leaned in and briefly pecked Oikawa on the lips. Oikawa laughed softly. “How cute. No, Tobio-chan, I’d like a real kiss before our serving lessons can begin.” Oikawa placed his hand on Kageyama's neck and drew him nearer. Oikawa’s breath smelled like milk, and it reminded Kageyama of his snack. Oikawa’s lips fastened themselves around Kageyama’s.

Kageyama’s first thought was that Oikawa was a very good kisser. His second thought was that the kiss was very long. Oikawa’s tongue found it’s way into Kageyama’s mouth, and Kageyama just sat stock still as Oikawa ran his hand through his hair, down his back, around his ribcage. In Kageyama’s mind, it was all worth the serving lessons. Finally, Oikawa broke away, a flush in his cheeks, and a tent in his pants. 

“I’ll, um, see you in practice, Kageyama.” That was the first time Kageyama had ever heard Oikawa at a loss for words. Or heard Oikawa refer to him as Kageyama. Was he that good of a kisser? And what happened to serving?

Kageyama didn’t understand the big deal behind kissing. If it was what he had to do to get serving lessons from Oikawa, so be it. 

Practices passed. Oikawa began by teaching Kageyama more specifically about his approach. As Kageyama was taught more and more, kisses were exchanged more frequently. Eventually, Oikawa stopped popping boners, which made Kageyama a lot more comfortable. Finally, after weeks of the same drills, Oikawa deemed Kageyama proficient at approaches.

“Good, Tobio-chan!” The main drill they did in practice was Kageyama approaching like he was going to serve, then spiking the ball softly to the floor. That time he got a solid feeling smack on the ball, and a rewarding thwap of the ball hitting the ground. “I think you’re ready to practice your arm line up.” Kageyama grinned. “Why don’t we take a walk to discuss the mechanics?” Kageyama’s grin dimmed. While within earshot of others, Oikawa would make up legitimate reasons for their walks, but Kageyama knew they were all just code for more kissing. He didn’t mind the kissing itself, but all the time they spent kissing was less time on the court.

“Sure, Oikawa-senpai.” Kageyama picked up his ball and started his habitual shifting. Soon enough, they reached the same tree they always sat at the foot of when Oikawa wanted to practice more intimate things. Only, this time, instead of kissing Kageyama, Oikawa grabbed his hand. 

“Here’s our next payment, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa moved Kageyama’s hand down to the front of his pants, a smirk on his face. Kageyama instinctively pulled back, but submitted under Oikawa’s fiery gaze. Oikawa let go of his hand, but Kageyama knew that he was supposed to keep going and do it on his own. Kageyama had pleasured himself a couple times before, but was by no means good at it. He pulled down Oikawa’s shorts and looked up at his face. Oikawa was biting his lip, cheeks and forehead flushed with heat. Kageyama felt a rush of pride, and self-confidence at seeing his senpai like that at his touch. With sudden vigor, Kageyama slid his hand down the front of Oikawa’s boxers, and sloppily serviced him. When Oikawa finally released, it was with a feminine gasp, and a long exhale, the flush spreading across his face and down his neck. 

“That was good, Tobio-chan,” Oikawa said after a brief period of silence. Kageyama didn’t want to dwell on it. All he wanted to do was to resume serving practice, and start on his arm technique.

“Um… thank you, Oikawa-senpai. Could we get started on arm technique?” Kageyama asked impatiently. Oikawa stood up.

“Sure thing, kouhai. One more thing, though,” he said, brushing the dirt off the seat of his shorts. “Did you enjoy that, Kageyama-san?” -San? Kageyama wondered, in awe. San from Oikawa-senpai? Kageyama thought briefly about lying, but remembered a tidbit of wisdom Iwaizumi-senpai had shared with him at the beginning of the year when he had first joined the team. 

“Never lie to Oikawa-senpai,” Iwaizumi had said. “He knows when you’re lying, and he’ll refuse to cooperate with whatever you want to get done.”

“Um… not particularly, Oikawa-senpai. Are you disappointed in me?” he asked, hopeful that his straightforwardness would help Oikawa to get on with lessons. Oikawa gave him a funny look, like he had bitten into a lemon. Almost immediately it was washed away with the shininess of his normal smile. 

“Of course not, Tobio-chan. You did do as I asked. Let’s get on with lessons.” A grin adorned Kageyama’s face at the mention, and he started spinning his volleyball on his finger. 

“Yes sir!” he replied enthusiastically. The volleyball wobbled and almost fell, but Oikawa caught it.

“Stay focused, Kageyama. Remember, it’s you and me against the world.”


	4. Chapter 4

KAGEYAMA TOBIO

“At the time, I thought it was a weird thing for him to say. Of course, being as naive as I was back then, I took it to heart in terms of volleyball. Now, as I look back on it, I wonder if Oikawa thought he loved me, a skinny twelve year-old roped into giving his senpai head. I’d like to smack myself in the head for being such an idiot, and for not outright telling Oikawa my feelings. It made things a lot worse for me in the long run.” Kageyama sighed, wiping his brow with a towel Yachi had silently handed him. It was all so stupid, in his mind. The power game Oikawa had played with him. He could have just said no, learned to serve from one of the third-year players more willing to assist him than Oikawa. But he hadn’t. So things turned out like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahahahaha you thought you were getting a real chapter lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a long chapter :) If you guys are reading, I really appreciate the kudos and comments! Thank you so much!  
> WARNING!!  
> This chapter contains rape, and underage sex.

KAGEYAMA TOBIO- FIRST-YEAR MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT

Kageyama didn’t like to dwell on it, but things had escalated fairly quickly from there. What had been stolen kisses and a few hand jobs here and there had turned into a monster Kageyama no longer knew the face of. For the past few days, Oikawa had hardly spoken to him because Kageyama refused his advances at their last practice. After Kageyama had blown Oikawa, he managed to get it up again and resorted to practically begging Kageyama to have sex. Kageyama wasn’t into guys like that. All he had ever wanted was to learn how to serve. The sad thing was that Kageyama could jump serve almost as well as Oikawa at that point. The only reason any of it continued was because Oikawa threatened to tell the coach and team that Kageyama had whored himself to Oikawa in return for lessons. The team would believe it in a split second. Oikawa had been openly out of the closet for years, and Kageyama’s sudden proficiency in jump serves under Oikawa’s charge was a bit suspicious, considering Oikawa’s past reluctance toward one-on-one lessons. After time, Kageyama started believing Oikawa too. He didn’t deserve his newfound serving skill, if he had to go around begging senpais for lessons and servicing them as payment. Some nights, Kageyama debated telling the team himself and quitting. The only reason he didn’t was because he believed volleyball was something bigger than himself and his problems. He owed it to himself, to his team, and to the sport to at least stay in it until the end of the season, which was in line with the end of the school year.

So things continued. Oikawa demanded more and more of Kageyama, and having to explain the markings on his neck and chest to his family was getting tiring and progressively harder. He started walking around in late spring wearing turtleneck sweaters or scarves every day. One day, after a particularly hot session, Oikawa chastised him for his fashion choices.

“Tobio-chan, stop wearing those ugly sweaters! The red bumps all over your neck and ribs are very unbecoming of someone as cute as you.” Oikawa winked and kissed Kageyama’s hand. Kageyama pulled away and sat sulking against the tree. It wasn’t like it was his fault he had to wear ugly, itchy sweaters. Didn’t Oikawa know he wouldn’t give himself heat rash if he was given the choice? Kageyama was sick of Oikawa, sick of the layers of secrets and guilt. 

“Oikawa-senpai, I don’t want to do this anymore. I really appreciate the lessons you gave me, but we’re done. Haven’t I given you payment enough?” Oikawa looked taken aback. 

“Are you saying you don’t enjoy our little get togethers, Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked, his eyes dangerously flashing.

“It’s not you, Oikawa-senpai. I’m just, um… I’m not into guys like this.” To Kageyama’s surprise, Oikawa laughed. 

“Well, you would know a lot better if you let me take you all the way.” Oikawa moved closer to him, and cupped his face in one hand. His fingers felt cool against Kageyama’s flushed skin, but his breath was warm on his face. “Let me inside, Tobio. You’ll see that you want it.” Kageyama wanted to object, but Oikawa’s mouth was already on his. He pushed Kageyama to the ground with his own body, and slid one hand down the front of his shorts. Kageyama’s eyes were clamped shut, his mind screaming for him to get up, to get away, to go anywhere else. Oikawa slipped his pointer and middle fingers in between his and Kageyama’s lips and into Kageyama’s mouth, almost gagging him. He then flipped Kageyama over onto his stomach, a tree root uncomfortably jabbing him in the ribs. His large hand slipped down the back of Kageyama’s shorts, inside his boxers. As Oikawa shoved his fingers inside Kageyama, it was all he could do to keep from screaming in pain. After only a couple minutes, Oikawa pulled out his fingers and replaced them with his member. Part of Kageyama wanted to scream, wanted somebody to come and take him away, but another part of him felt ashamed, felt like he deserved whatever Oikawa was doing to him. So he let it be. 

After Oikawa was done, silent tears were streaming down Kageyama’s face unimpeded, but Oikawa didn’t seem to notice. Oikawa slid off of Kageyama and sat up, back against the tree, face tilted up to the sky. Kageyama curled up into the fetal position, not having enough energy or willpower to even pull his pants back up. After a few minutes, Oikawa got up and left, but Kageyama laid there for hours until it was long past dark. The pitch black surrounding him as he shuffled home was fitting, as Kageyama didn’t want to be seen by anyone ever again. Not even himself. He was so ashamed of what he had become.

Kageyama stopped showing up to practices. He kept his self-made promise to stay on the team, but he only showed up for first-year practices and the games, where he would stare at the floor as he sat on the bench. The only thing he had left to cling to was that Oikawa would be leaving the next year, to go to Aoba Jousai High School. Kageyama’s own father had gone to Seijou, and it had been Kageyama’s dream to be a star player on their team just like his father. By this twist of fate, yet another part of him was to be taken by Oikawa. Kageyama could no more go to Aoba Jousai than he could sit by the tree Oikawa had taken him under. It was too close to a part of him Kageyama never wanted to see or acknowledge ever again. Self-hate boiled within Kageyama, freezing him on the outside but scalding him internally. Self-hate and shame. Shame because, even after all the lies Oikawa had told him, he had been right about one thing. After Kageyama had mustered enough strength to get off the ground that night, he looked down to find an unwelcome erection. Kageyama had been taken unwillingly by Oikawa, but his body had liked it. His mind was tearing itself apart, some days slowly, like erosion, other days faster than a tsunami. Kageyama dropped all his hobbies, and locked himself in his room every day after school. 

One painstaking day after another, the end of the school year crept nearer and nearer. As it did, so did the end-of-the-year tournament. All Kageyama was holding on to was the tournament, a set of games so intense that not even Oikawa could rip away his concentration and drive. The only reasons Kageyama would leave his room were to eat, shower, use the bathroom, and practice volleyball against his garden wall in preparation for the matches. All Kitagawa Daiichi players were required to attend the last practice before the tournament, so Kageyama begrudgingly went to his first full-team practice in a month. The first hour and a half crawled by at a sluggish pace, Kageyama delivering serve after serve over the net. It was the only thing he could do by himself, and he didn’t want a practice partner for fear of the questions that would surely come with whoever he asked. Finally, the coach blew the whistle and called the team in for the tournament briefing, the only reason Kageyama had attended. 

“Attention, Kitagawa Daiichi!” the coach called as the team huddled around him. “Here’s our schedule: First, we board the bus at 7:00 sharp. SHARP. If you’re so much as two minutes late, you’ll be left behind. That’s directed at you, Oikawa and Yonamine.” The two in question just rolled their eyes. The coach continued. “We should arrive in Nagano by 11:00 at the latest, and our first game is at 12:30. Everyone should eat breakfast before they get on the bus, and bring a lunch you can eat after our first game. Make sure it’s high in protein and carbs, and after lunch, make sure you hydrate a bunch before the second game, ok?” The team collectively nodded, and there were a few scattered ‘Yes, sir’s. “Alright. Now, for the sleeping arrangements.” A painful sword drove its way through Kageyama’s heart. He had completely forgotten that the tournament was an overnight event. His palms started sweating as he looked over at Oikawa. Part of him knew he was being silly- what could Oikawa do to him with the whole team there? And, odds were, he wouldn’t even be sleeping near Oikawa. He was a third year, after all. Kageyama decided that speculation was, of course, pointless, and he tuned back in to the coach assigning sleeping mates. “The first years and half of the third years will be sleeping together in one room, and the second half of the third years and the second years in the second.” Kageyama’s spirits dropped. So much for grade seclusion. “I learned my lesson last tournament about leaving the first and second years together, and I am NOT doing that again. I’ve tactically placed some responsible third years in each room, so I might actually get some SLEEP this time. Here are the third year assignments: In room 135, with the first years, we have Yonamine Renjiro, Tamanaha Kyuuso, and-” Kageyama crossed his fingers. “-Fukuda Yoriyuki.” Kageyama let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He now felt like he could focus on the games without the distraction of a potential interaction with Oikawa looming over his head. Determination renewed, his mind immediately drifted off to volleyball.

The dawn of the tournament came with mixed feelings in the air. The Kitagawa Daiichi team was determined to uphold their status as reigning champions, and the pressure was on, especially for the third years. This was their last tournament, and it was make-or-break for schools that might be scouting them out. Rumor was that a couple second years from Shiratorizawa were showing up, and by looking at how the third years were showing off on the court one might imagine the president of Japan was coming himself. The first game had been a breeze, being only two sets long. Both ended with scores contrasting by at least ten points. The second game was more of a fight, but Kitagawa Daiichi still took it in two sets. The team was riding on a high as they settled in for quiet hour in their rooms. Kageyama had brought along his homework, even though it wasn’t even due until the next week. Retreating to his room for days on end had its negatives, but it really helped him stay on top of his schoolwork. 

‘Quiet’ hour passed in a blur of screaming teenagers and exploded bottles of soda, and soon enough it was time for ‘sleep’. If sleep was code for ‘everyone just fukcin kill echa ohter’. Finally, after four of the first years under the supervision of Yonamine decided to have a farting competition, Kageyama decided he needed some air. For real. He was about to suffocate. He stepped out of the room to ‘go to the water fountain’ and found himself wandering aimlessly around the halls. His thoughts turned bitter quickly, and he sat down against a wall to contemplate in the dark.

He had never had volleyball friends, or many friends at all. His dad had been the one to get him into the sport, and he practiced alone, with his dad, or with his team. He had never felt really lonely before, but sometimes it felt like there was something missing. Last year, he had told himself he would make friends on the Kitagawa Daiichi team, but nobody had seemed approachable, and if they did, nobody was that specific ‘friend material’ Kageyama had in mind. Sure, his teammates were nice, and they were fun enough to hang out with on the odd tournament night, but none of them seemed to really want to get to know Kageyama personally. Making goals to make friends in high school seemed too far away, so Kageyama was stuck at a crossroads. He remembered what his mother had told him about middle school passing in the blink of an eye. She had told him that only the good things in middle school would carry over in life as fond memories, and the negatives would be forgotten into oblivion. Kageyama certainly hoped so. He stood up to retreat for the night with that in mind, but froze when he heard a single pair of footsteps coming closer to him. If it was the coach or the manager, he’d be busted.

A tall figure came into view through the gloom, and Kageyama strained his eyes in an effort to identify it. Just as Kageyama recognized the sillouette, the figure called out to him.

“Tobio-chan!” Oikawa purred, looking down on him. “Don’t look so scared, it’s just me!” Exactly, Kageyama thought. “Well, they do say that absence makes the heart grow fonder. Did you miss me?” Kageyama fought the sudden urge to laugh. He decided to dodge the question.

“Where’s Iwaizumi-senpai?” Usually the two were inseparable, but the spiker was nowhere to be seen. Of course.

“Actually, Tobio-chan, I didn’t just happen to stumble upon you. I’ve been looking for you. We need to have a little heart-to-heart.” Sure, ‘heart’-to-’heart’. “Will you follow me just around the corner?” What choice did he have? He followed a few steps behind his senpai warily. As soon as they were around the turn, Oikawa gestured toward a door.

“The bathroom?” An impending sense of dread settled in Kageyama’s chest. Oikawa just smiled and waited for him to walk in. After Kageyama stepped inside, Oikawa shut and locked the door. Kageyama’s heart was preparing to make an exit through his mouth. He expected Oikawa to lunge, or maybe growl, but he just leaned casually against the closed door.

“You’ve been avoiding me, Tobio-chan,” he said, smile still gracing his face. Kageyama knew all too well what lurked behind that smile, though. Kageyama just stood still, not sure what to say. “Don’t deny it.” He wasn’t denying it. Oikawa sighed melodramatically. “Have I ever done something bad to you, Kageyama? I just wanted to show my appreciation for you. And, after all, I did teach you how to jump serve.” How could Kageyama forget? The stupid serving lessons that started this whole life-ruining chain of events.

“Thank you, Oikawa-senpai,” Kageyama muttered lamely. The smile was starting to slide off Oikawa’s face. 

“You’re really that ungrateful? Do you hate me that much?” Yes, Kageyama wanted to scream, but he held his tongue. 

“No, Oikawa-senpai,” he murmured like a robot. If Oikawa hadn’t been leaning against the door, Kageyama might have bolted then and there. Unfortunately, preventing escape was probably Oikawa’s intention by leaning against the door in the first place. Oikawa sighed again, the smile sliding entirely off his face. He took a menacing step toward Kageyama, forcing him to back up into the counter. The plastic edge jabbed into his spine, but it didn’t make him as uncomfortable as Oikawa’s breath on his face. Suddenly, Oikawa thrust his knee up into Kageyama’s crotch and ground it in circles. A small whimper of pain escaped Kageyama’s lips.

“Let’s make sure you don’t forget our understanding. I could go to the coach any day, the team, your classmates, anyone. You would be ruined.” Kageyama wanted to throw up. “I treat you fairly. I’ve never hurt you. All I ask for is your affection, as just payment for my sacrificed time. That’s all. That’s rational, right?” Kageyama recognized it as a rhetorical question. “Thanks to your stint of leave, Tobio-chan, I’ve grown quite frustrated, in more ways than one.” Oikawa removed his knee, and Kageyama sighed in relief, but almost choked on his inhale when he was shoved abruptly onto his knees, eye level with Oikawa’s hands undoing the drawstring of his pants. His eyes welled up with tears, but what could he do about it? He tried to distance himself from reality as he choked on Oikawa, kneecaps sore and pride sorer.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for another short one... I did not plan out how I was going to post it as I was writing, but I don't think there are any more super short chapters. The whole fic itself isn't very long. I hope you like it!

KAGEYAMA TOBIO

“That was the last time Oikawa made me do anything to him.” Kageyama looked over at Yachi and Yamaguchi, who were tearing up. He wanted to punch himself. “I don’t want you to feel bad for me. I brought it upon myself. I’m just sa-” Kageyama was cut off by a sharp blow to the head. He looked up and saw Suga standing over him, fire burning in his eyes. He grabbed the collar of Kageyama’s shirt and pulled his face up to his own.

“Don’t you ever,” Suga hissed. “EVER say that. You brought this upon yourself no more than someone brings a tornado upon their home. That- that _bastard_  deserves everything we’re gonna bring to him and more.” There was collective silence from the team. Nobody had ever heard Suga swear before. Kageyama’s heart felt like it was going to float out of his body.

“Suga-san, I, um, I-” his throat closed up, tears welling up in his eyes. Suga pulled him up and wrapped his arms around Kageyama, squeezing him so tight Kageyama thought he might be absorbed. Daichi walked over, and threw his arms around Kageyama’s opposite side. Immediately, the rest of the team rushed over and interwove their arms and heads, and Kageyama bawled like an infant into Suga’s jersey. He heard not a few additional sobs from within the huddle as well. All of a sudden, Kageyama wanted to laugh at what he imagined Seijou to be thinking. How weird it must look to them to have their opponents huddled up in a group hug, bawling on each other. Kageyama coughed loudly, and the hug broke apart. Kageyama was surprised to see Tsukishima, of all people, wiping at his eyes vigorously.

“You guys are my family. I’m sure I don’t need to, but let me give you one more reason we should crush Oikawa today.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> RIP Kageyama :( I'm sorry but I pinky swear it gets better ok :/  
> WARNING!!  
> Suicidal thoughts and mention of suicide. No real suicide.

KAGEYAMA TOBIO- FIRST YEAR MIDDLE SCHOOL STUDENT

After the team bus pulled back into the parking lot, Kageyama bolted immediately for his bicycle and rode off of the school grounds as fast as he could. As soon as he got home, he collapsed on his bed. Seijou had won straight through the tournament, but Kageyama was skipping out on the after party. The last thing he felt like doing was celebrating. After hours of just laying on his bed and staring at the black ceiling, unwelcome thoughts became too present in Kageyama’s mind. The silence of the night rang in his ears, piercing through his skull and feeding his anxieties. His own mental facilities spiralled out of control, screaming at him to get out, to run away, to kill Oikawa, to kill himself. He focused on the last one, cynically scanning the room. His uniform tie hanging on his closet handle caught his eye, and his mind was a cacophony of foreign voices that were all his own screaming at him to take the tie, to wrap it around his neck, to end his own miserable, unimportant life. What was he to legacies like Oikawa? What was he to stars? To the moon? To his own community? His own parents hadn’t even made an effort to check on him for the past 12 hours. He could be dead on his floor for all they knew. He would be. Just as he had mustered up the courage to actually get up and grab the tie, a noise at his window startled him. He waited for a few seconds, and just as he had decided it was a trick of his mind, he heard it again. He walked over to his window and threw it open, looking around at the neighboring houses, and the dead street.

“Down here!” Kageyama’s eyes flashed down in surprise, meeting those of- “Tobio-chaaan!”

“Oikawa?!” Kageyama wanted to tear his own hair out. Now?! Of all times?! Just a few minutes longer, and Kageyama would have been free.

“That’s Oikawa-senpai to you, Tobio-chan. Come down!” Oikawa leaned against a lamppost.

“It’s one o’clock in the morning, Oikawa-senpai. If you have to, come by tomorrow.”

“But Tobio-chan, it is tomorrow!” Kageyama wanted to scream. “Come doooown,” Oikawa whined, lips pouted out like a child. Did he have a choice? Kageyama closed the window, pulled on his pants, and crept out of the house to where Oikawa waited for him.

“I missed you at the after party, Tobio-chan.” Oikawa said, draping his arm across Kageyama’s shoulder. A shiver of disgust ran its way through Kageyama.

“Sure you did. What do you want?” Can’t a man kill himself in peace? he wanted to add, but kept his mouth shut. He always did. Oikawa sighed.

“Always so… to-the-point. Alright. I came to tell you I got my Aoba Jousai acceptance letter in the mail today,” Oikawa paused to let Kageyama congratulate him. As if. “Anyway, I’ll miss you while I’m off. I’m sure we’ll see each other around. After all, I’ll still be in the same prefecture.” Suddenly, Kageyama remembered Oikawa mentioning that he was applying for Shiratorizawa. He wondered what had happened with that. Had the scouts not been impressed?

“Sure, Oikawa-senpai.” If Oikawa would just leave, Kageyama wouldn’t have to see anyone ever again. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Oikawa suddenly stopped walking.

“I just want you to know, Kageyama, that I’m going to nationals.” Kageyama envied Oikawa’s self-confidence. “Nobody is going to get in my way, not even that city boy Ushijima. You may think I look down on you as a setter, Kageyama, but in reality, I think you may grow to be my greatest competition. The last thing I’m going to say to you is that I anticipate seeing you on the court, as opponents. I’m willing to wait three years for that. And when the time comes, I will look down on you through the net one last time, and you’ll remember how weak you were. How weak you are. As I walk off that court, into the national’s gymnasium for the third time, I’ll give you one final wave. And you’ll know, for sure, that you will never hold a torch to me.” Oikawa’s inappropriately bright smile recaptured his face. “Goodnight, Tobio-chan!” As Oikawa walked away, hands behind his head, carefree, Kageyama balled up his fists in resolve. Unknowingly, Oikawa had just saved Kageyama from suicide, and gave him the ambition he lacked as an individual. Now, Kageyama was determined to destroy Oikawa in every match he was destined to play against him. If Kageyama was the last thing between Oikawa and nationals, Oikawa would step onto that court over Kageyama’s dead body.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aha here's a long one :) It's almost over!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR 1K READS!!

KAGEYAMA TOBIO

“That’s what motivated me to continue volleyball. Hell, that’s what motivated me to continue to live. The very thing that was causing me despair in the first place brought me back up again. To be fair, the motivation could have been a better emotion: passion, determination, hope. Rage worked okay, I guess.” For the first time in fifteen minutes, the team laughed. Coach Ukai had to use both of the team’s time outs in order for Kageyama to finish his story, and as Kageyama glanced over his shoulder at the other team, they didn’t look too happy. In fact, Kageyama was pleasantly surprised to see Oikawa’s face a disgusting mixed shade of mint green and milk white. “After that, I started going to more independent volleyball clinics. The summer after my second year in middle school I did a month long sleepaway camp with a bunch of high schoolers from Chiba, and that helped me improve my setting precision drastically. After that, I… Well, as you guys probably remember.” Kageyama looked over at Tanaka, Suga, and Daichi. “The final game Kitagawa Daiichi played against Higashi. I guess I let my determination build up too much, and it was exasperating for me that there was nobody on that court who could keep up with what I was trying to accomplish. I was fine as long as those people were on the other side of the net, but my own teammates at my allegedly ‘powerhouse’ school couldn’t even be bothered to put in more than 50% effort. That last game barred my admission from any of the higher level volleyball schools. I thought I was done for, that all of my hard work over the past two years had been for nothing. How was I supposed to set foot on the same court as Seijou without a team who could fight? I decided I would train up whatever team I was put with if I had to. I signed up for the high school closest to me: Karasuno. You guys don’t know how excited I was when I met you and realized we had a fighting chance. We were a bit dysfunctional together for a while, both because our abilities needed to grow and because our personalities clashed a bit at first. But after all those training camps, regimented practices, extra study days, practice matches, everything came together. Now, we can really fight. I want to get out there now, not only to take down Oikawa and Seijou, but to take this team, this family, all the way to nationals. My goal isn’t just to beat Oikawa anymore. This team deserves to go to nationals, and win. Thank you so much for being here for me. I’m sorry for putting my baggage on you.” Tanaka and Nishinoya cracked their knuckles loudly in sync. Suga laughed.

“Uh-oh, Kageyama-san. You’ve got them riled up.” Coach Ukai stepped out from behind Kageyama, eyes red and nose running. Tsukishima laughed.

“Don’t you laugh at me, Tsukishima-kun. I saw you crying, too. Everyone, put your hands in!” The whole team put their hands on top of each other, some palms cool, but most sweaty and excited.

“Karasunooo, FIGHT!”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The score was 10-13 as Karasuno marched back onto the court. Tanaka’s death glare looked like it could burn a hole in the net, and suddenly Oikawa had the equally fiery gazes of five angry teammates directed at him. He looked nervous like Kageyama had never seen him before, even when watching the tape of last year’s Seijou v. Shiratorizawa match. The referee blew the whistle, and Hanamaki delivered a solid serve to Karasuno’s side. Daichi received it, sending it straight into the air.

Time slowed down. Kageyama felt the ball before it hit his hands. He looked around, and the room darkened, his teammates shining like beacons. He had two choices: set Asahi up for a back attack, or go for a quick with-

Hinata was already in the air, primed, almost touching the net, but just far enough back to be legal. If Kageyama didn’t set it to him, he’d hit the net with his momentum. How selfish.

The ball spiralled toward Hinata’s point of contact, and was instantly slammed down to the back line of the court. The sideline ref raised his flag and the cheer squad erupted in applause and shouts. Aoba Jousai hadn’t even had a chance to receive it. Karasuno had taken the momentum in just one point, and everyone in the stadium knew it.

Karasuno managed to rack up another three points (Two more from Hinata and one from Tsukishima in a synchronized attack) before Aoba Jousai managed to score back. If they had hoped to take the flow of the game by doing so, they were sorely mistaken. Karasuno scored point after point after point, Seijou managing to slide in a few here and there but with no streaks. The score was 21-16, and Seijou looked increasingly defeated after every point. In contrast, Karasuno looked terrifying. Contrary to their usual cockiness after being on a streak, their faces were emotionless, their aggressiveness detached from their expressions. Karasuno was a garden of stone statues come to life to do battle, and they were ready to crush their opponents.

Karasuno took the first set with ease, 25-17. Seijou was sweating, in denial that this was somehow the same team they had been crushing just minutes earlier. Karasuno maintained their stony composure as they switched sides. Kageyama noticed Oikawa glancing around the room as if he was looking for somewhere to hide, or a reality T.V. show host to pop out and tell him he was being ‘PRANK’D!’. As Kageyama was handed the ball to serve, he trained his eyes on Oikawa, a smirk gracing his face ever so subtly. Oikawa made eye contact as Kageyama approached and executed a perfect jump serve, the ball wickedly spiralling right toward Oikawa’s face. Oikawa had to fall flat to the floor to avoid getting hit, and the ball whizzed just above his head before striking the ground feet past the boundary. Aoba Jousai had the serve, but Karasuno couldn’t have been happier to give it up.

As the second set heated up, Seijou seemed to regain some of their strength and willpower. The score gap never got to be more than three points, but Karasuno was consistently in the lead. Te only hesitation from the team or the crowd was when Oikawa got up to serve.

Oikawa stood at the back line, spinning the ball serenely, passively. Kageyama remembered watching him in middle school the first time he had even seen him serve in a game, and being so impressed at how cool he looked, holding the ball in one hand while spinning it intimidatingly. Kageyama couldn’t imagine ever being that cool. Kageyama had been unfortunately mistaken, and Oikawa had been a main factor in Kageyama’s life to teaching him that the people who try the hardest to look cool are the ones that are the least cool on the inside. Kageyama had found the really cool people in his life. He looked to his teammates in question on either side, and Nishinoya and Daichi both gave him winning smiles. Conviction renewed, Kageyama turned back to the match at hand.

If Oikawa had been trembling in fear just moments before, there was no sign of it now. He looked to be in his element, ball resting in his open palm, eyes narrowed and pupils dilated. Instead of the fluorescent lights on the ceiling illuminating the court evenly, it seemed like there was a spotlight on Oikawa’s intimidating figure. He threw a perfect toss into the air ahead, and leaned back for a second before bolting elegantly forward, arms swinging back. He crouched down like a predator in wait before springing upward at the ball, his prey. One arm formed an acute triangle behind his head, before swinging forward like an axe, looking about ready to cleave the ball in half. As the gymnasium watched with bated breath, his powerful swing launched forward and… missed?

There was a collective gasp as the ball hit the floor almost silently. Oikawa followed suit, just as shocked as the rest of the stadium. Sure, he may have hit some stray serves in the past,but he had never missed, not even in practice. The heavy silence was broken with the shrill whistle of the referee, and the Karasuno side of the stadium went wild, Coach Ukai jumping up and crouching in excitement like a sumo wrestler. Takeda and Kiyoko hugged each other tightly, as did Saeko and Yachi in the stands. Oikawa tried to look dignified while walking back to his position in the rotation, but it was obvious that he was crushed. His one fail-safe had, ironically, failed him.

Daichi’s serve was solidly received on the other side, and the back and forth between the two teams resumed. After a few points, Kageyama was in his ideal spot in the center of the front line. The whole gymnasium knew something great was about to happen, especially with Hinata in the back left, in prime position. Kageyama and Hinata wouldn’t let them down. After an ace serve from Asahi, his next was received solidly by Yahaba. It went up in the air perfectly toward Oikawa, who in turn set it expertly to Kyoutani, who was already approaching. The spike drove down toward the left side of Karasuno’s front line, where Daichi was waiting. The receive shot up in an arc, its descent putting it directly on top of Kageyama. Almost telepathically, it seemed to the audience, Hinata flew up to his perch above the net at a glance from Kageyama. Later, onlookers would testify that they hadn’t even seen the toss or the spike, only Mad Dog hitting the floor.

Kageyama felt the lightest toss leave his hands, floating up to meet perfectly with Hinata’s already descending hand. Kageyama claimed to never know how fast his plays really were. Twenty minute sets stretched into hours for Kageyama, and not in a bad way. He had his whole consciousness in the game. The second he stepped onto the court, his problems left him, or became motivation. Everything became white around Hinata while he was in flight, helping Kageyama to achieve the precision needed in his toss. When Hinata finally hit the ball, it was with the most satisfactory smack Kageyama had ever heard, the ball hitting Hinata’s palm dead center. The ball exploded down to Seijou’s side of the net with bone crushing force. Unfortunately for the very bony Kyoutani, his face just so happened to be in the path of Hinata’s cannonball. A large snap echoed around the silence of the gym, and Kyoutani staggered backward a couple steps before falling on his butt.

Blood gushed from Kyoutani’s instantly swollen nose, and he looked dazed as Yahaba helped him up. The coach signalled to the referee, who blew his whistle. As the coach ran onto the field to tend to his wounded player, Kageyama and Hinata both looked at each other sheepishly. They felt bad about presumably breaking Mad Dog’s nose, but man, that _spike_. Kyoutani was escorted off the court and to the clinic, spot filled by Matsukawa. After another whistle blow from the referee, the match resumed.

The match was no longer even close. Karasuno was way ahead, with a score of 23 to Aoba Jousai’s 17. The Karasuno members were starting to break through their facades a little, gaps of happiness shining through the armor they had put up. It was hard to contain how excited, anxious, pumped, and driven they were. If there was something to be said for Seijou, though, it was that they never gave up. To the last point, they kept fighting, not crying, not pouting, fighting with everything they had left. The final score of the second set came to 25-20, to Karasuno.

The second the referee blew the whistle, Kageyama felt his body lift into the air. At first, he thought it was just euphoria rising him up to the ceiling, but he realized he was being physically lifted into the air when he felt his team’s warm, strong hands on his back and legs, pumping him up like a war hero. Sweaty bodies crowded underneath him, chanting “Karasuno, fight! Karasuno, fight!” uproariously. Kageyama had told himself while the game was still in play that he wouldn’t acknowledge Oikawa after he stepped off the court, but still, he couldn’t help but glance over at the Seijou side of the gym.

Kageyama told himself he shouldn’t feel bad, but seeing Oikawa sobbing into Iwaizumi’s jersey shoulder sent an arrow of pity into his stomach. It was only worsened when Kageyama realized that Iwaizumi’s knuckles were white, Oikawa’s number one jersey clutched in his fists. Kageyama felt a pang of pity and regret for the other members of Seijou. What had they ever done? He had always despised the high-and-mighty players who walked off the court with no mercy, never looking back once at the other team. It made him feel insignificant, like he wasn’t worthy to walk the same Earth that was under their feet. If he didn’t pity the other team members at least a little, how was he any better than them? They were what he was most afraid to become.

Suga, who was walking alongside the procession as it made its way across the gym, looked up and saw Kageyama gazing off at Oikawa and Iwaizumi.

“Never doubt that you deserve this the most, Kageyama. You did what you set out to do; be proud of yourself. Oikawa got exactly what was coming to him.” When Kageyama didn’t appear satisfied with the consolation, Suga chimed in again. “Don’t pity his teammates. Anyone with a pair of eyes could see that our grudge was against Oikawa, and I’m sure that, after they recover a bit, they won’t take it personally.” Suga raised his voice pointedly so the other team could hear. “Let’s carry out our grand king!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the final chapter! Thank you so much for reading!! I have another work coming, it's quite sad I'm sorry, but stay tuned. If I get a few comments requesting a happier/fluffier/more romantic work I might consider it after I finish my current wip :) (p.s. I just couldn't publish this story withot a mention of milkbread :P)

RESOLUTION

Suga and Daichi marched down the corridor, heads held high. The rest of the team was loading the bus, preparing to make the victorious drive home to recuperate before their final few matches, but Suga and Daichi couldn’t join them quite yet. They instead rounded a corner into the pod where Aoba Jousai was moping, packing up their bags and trash sluggishly. Nobody looked up when the pair walked in, and with a lack of a door to knock on, Suga instead cleared his throat. When they had Seijou’s attention, Daichi began talking.

“First of all, I’d like to tell you all you played a great game. Definitely the hardest game we played this tournament.” Suga liked the way Daichi was talking. Polite, yet slightly belittling. “Kyoutani-san, how’s your nose?”

“Broken,” the disgruntled-looking boy replied.

“Sorry about that. Another apology to any of those we hit with our spikes. I hope you all recover. Sadly, I didn’t come here just to apologize. As some of you may have been able to tell, my team has a bit of a bone to pick with your setter.” Setter, not captain, Suga thought, bemused smile playing at his mouth. “On behalf of Karasuno, we’d like to apologize for playing a bit un-sportsmanlike in the game. Our only grudge is with Oikawa.” Not even a -san! Daichi was on fire. “Iwaizumi-san, I don’t know if you are, or were, aware of what happened between our setters in middle school, but if you aren’t I suggest you ask Oikawa.” The boy in question was white as his favorite milk bread. “If you are, well… I guess we have a bone to pick with you too. And you know crows,” Daichi cracked his knuckles. “They tend to leave very little meat on the bone.”Iwaizumi looked over at Oikawa, face red with rage. Suga wanted to believe he didn’t know anything, but it was unlikely. “As for you personally, Oikawa,” Oikawa was frozen, one hand inside his bag. “I don’t want to ever see you on the opposite side of a volleyball net. Ever. My team will forfeit before they play you, but we will make sure everyone knows why. Am I clear?” Daichi didn’t give Oikawa time to confirm the clarity of his statement. He placed a warm hand on Suga’s shoulder and steered him out of the pod and back toward their family, waiting on the bus.


End file.
